A variety of mechanical mounting structures have been devised for various structures including computer systems. In but one example, such as a server system, a number of sub-components or servers are arranged in a central cabinet or on a rack structure. The servers are typically mounted in stacked vertical arrangements, with each server being secured within the cabinet by a sliding rail structure. The sliding rail structures permit the servers to be extracted and reinserted easily into the cabinet, such as for servicing of internal components of the servers. In general, it is desirable to allow each server to be fully or nearly fully withdrawn from the cabinet in order to gain a high degree of access to internal components of the individual server. Following such service, the individual server may be closed and reinserted into the cabinet for normal operation.
Conventional server rail mounting racks include side support rails which interface with a sliding rail. The support rail is mounted to the cabinet racks on end brackets, while the sliding rail is secured to the individual servers Because the servers are often quite heavy, and, when fully extended, constitute a significant cantilevered load, the support and sliding rail structures must offer a considerable resistance to loading, while affording easy sliding motion during displacement of the server.
While sliding rail mounting structure of the type described above are generally quite effective at adequately supporting servers and other computer components, they were not without disadvantages. For example, individual end brackets must be used to mount each sliding rail to ensure the rails are adequately secured to the racks. Since the rear ends of the sliding rails are often in the back of the racks, space or access may be highly restricted preventing the user from easily installing the sliding rails or end brackets.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for installing multiple computer components within a cabinet or rack. In particular, there is a need for front and rear end connectors that are configured to receive multiple sliding rail mounts. In addition, the sliding rack-mountable rails could be used in other industries to provide an easy access to cabinets or rack structures.